Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru (鷹村 守) is a multi-weight class Hybrid affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and the current WBC Middleweight Champion. About Takamura is the current WBC World Middleweight Champion and former Junior Middleweight Champion. He was also the JBC Middleweight Champion, but relinquished it after 4 title defenses. He lives alone at the Ohta Inn apartment complex, and his room is littered with junk, old food, pornography, and even his Belts. He still lives there even after becoming World Champion, preferring a simple life. History He was discovered on the streets by Coach Kamogawa. Even during important matches he has a tendency to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they mock him. In spite of all of this, he is the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and rare moments of kindness has earned him respect from his fellow boxing juniors. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to genuinely look forward to Ippo's rematch with him (if it ever materializes). While they are in a training camp with Nekota, he fought a bear and rendered it unconscious, the encounter resulted in the three scars visible on his chest during boxing matches. When Nekota snuck up on him underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. There was also an occurance where Takamura challenged Yagi to a fishing competition, resulting in a "No Takamura" sign to be put up next to a "No Yagi" sign. He is revealed to be the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, supported by his older sister Kyoka and younger brother Wataru. He lives off his boxing income rather than his family's money. Nicknames, etc. Fights Fighting Style Takamura is the strongest known fighter in the Hajime no Ippo series. He possesses a genius-level boxing talent, as noticed by Kamogawa Genji when he was first found on the streets. In his title matches, Takamura showcased incredible power, speed, and durability through the guidance of Kamogawa. Like Miyata, Takamura is constantly struggling with weight control, and is prone to losing stamina quicker due to fighting in weight-classes below his natural weight. *Orthodox Style *One-step Straight Punch *Rock Away *Criss-Cross *Counter *Sway *Bear Slayer Punch *Dynamite Punch *Look Away *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow *10 Centimeter Punch Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Middleweights Category:Junior Middleweights Category:In Fighters Category:Japanese Middleweight Champion Category:World Junior Middleweight Champion Category:World Middleweight Champion Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King Mamoru